Paper Mario and The 50 Shards
Welcome to the homepage for Paper Mario and The 50 Shard's! Feel free to fix spelling error's and leave idea's for me to possibly add. Please enjoy the story! Also, please check out my other story on the Kirby Fan Fiction Wiki, Kirby: The Countdown To Doom!, it's pretty cool! And, if possible, can you guy's help me make sprites please, i'm kind-of good at making art, but not that good! Making art like the Paper Mario series does is far from my semigood art skills. Help would be apprecheated. Story " Annnnnnd up next to the ring, our challenger, Mario!!!" Cheer's are heard for Mario."Annnnd here he comes! The raining champain of the Fireweed Kingdom, not to mention son of the king and queen of Fireweed, FFFFFireball!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A dragon flies in to an eruption of cheers as he land's in the arena opposite of Mario. " Both of these fierce competor's will fight for one of the greatest treasures of our kingdom, the Ghost Pepper Shard!!!" (More cheering) "Now, are the fighter's ready?" "Ready!" they both said. "Then, let's begen!!!!" (Bell sound's) "There they go!!!!" "Bring it on, plumber boy!" say's the overconfident dragon. BOSS: Fireball '''The fight is difficult, but not impossible. Fireball will try to blast Mario with fire, dive-bomb him, and try to flaten him, all of his attack's exept dive-bomb are easy to dodge. Keep attacking him and he'll go down sooner or later. "Yoooooowwww!!!!!" growned Fireball after the fight was over. "And our winner is...........Mario!!!!!" (Cheering) "Ok, i'll admit, good job plumber boy, you got me." said Fireball as he got off the ground. "And, for beating our chapian, you get the Ghost Pepper Shard!!!" (More cheering) "I'm gonna go train some more, see ya." said Fireball as he got ready to leave. "Now hold on young man!" erupted a voice. "Oh no." said Fireball as two dragon's flew in. "Shake hands with your opponent, son." said the dragon. "Ok dad, shesh." said Fireball. "Don't use that tone of voice to the king young man!" said the other dragon. "Ok mom, good game." Fireball said as he shook hands with Mario and left. The king groned and turned to Mario. "Sorry about my son Mario, he's just a bit of a firehead at times, oh! silly me! I havn't introduced myself yet, King Firecracker, and this is my wife, Queen Blaze." said the king as he and the queen shook Mario's hand. "The queen and I were watching the fight, good show by the way, that fighting skill earned you the-" the king was interupted by an blood-currdiling scream. "That's Fireball! I wonder what happened?" said the queen, shocked at the noise. Mario offers to go find Fireball for them. "Thank you Mario, Thank you." said the king. Mario runs off tword the site of the scream. Chapter1:A New Adventure! (You control Mario as you search for Fireball on the outskirt's of town.) The screaming keeps getting louder as you get closer to the enterance to the desart, Mario finally find's Fireball, unforchenatly, he's surrounded by 2 small Monty Moles and one huge Monty Mole. Mario, still unseen, get's close enough to hear a conversation between Fireball and the Moles. "Now, i'm going to ask it agein, where is the Shard!" said the huge Monty Mole. "And i'm going to tell you agein, I dont know!" said Fireball in an agravated tone. The Monty Mole pulls out a sword and rises it to Fireball's neck, Fireball let's out a scream. "Where.Is.The.Shard!" demanded the mole. "I.Don't.Know!" said Fireball even more agitated. "Look! If you don't want to go home to your parent's full of holes, you'll tell me where the shard is!" demanded the mole. "And i see you there! Get out of those bushes and show yourself!" Mario came out of the bushes, "What! What are you doing here!" Mario explain's that he came because his parents were worried about him."Oh, well i didn't need the help! I had him on the ropes!" "Sure you did." said the mole rolling his eyes."Now! Where's the shard!" Mario pulls out the shard, much to Fireball's dismay. "There it is! Give it to me!!!" said the mole as he lunged at them. '''BOSS:Grand Monty Mole '''Fireball help's with the fight, the mole only has 100HP, so the fight doesn't last. "Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grouned the mole as he fell to the ground. "Now watch this plumber boy." said Fireball as he then took a long, deep breath and screamed at the moles, the force of the scream sent the three Monty Moles flying. "Now, let's get back into town." said Fireball, then the two began the trip back to town. "Thank you for rescuing the prince Mario." said the king as Mario and Fireball got back into town. "W-w-wha-a-t! Mario! The Mario!" said the prince with exitment in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!?" "Mario, we need to have a chat." The king pulled Mario aside. "I think you and Fireball should share the shard that you won." Mario asks why. "If that Mole wanted that shard that you posses, he will certainly go after the others, but if he go's after this one, and if Fireball and you share the shard, the mole won't know who has it." Mario nods in agreement and the two return to the group. "Hey, Mario" the prince started to say as he pulled Mario away from the group " I was wondering, if i could ''possibly''e help you out? Please?" Mario says its fine if he helps. "Yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fireball exclaimed. '''Fireball, the hotheaded prince, joins the party! Field Abilitys: Sonic-scream: A high-pitched scream that can blow away obsticles or create new pathways. Fly: Can fly the party to already visited locations (needs cooldown before another trip.) Attacks: Taddle, Fire Breath, Dive-bomb, Sonic-scream, Flying Groundpound. "Hold on a minete." Fireball started to say as he pulled out his phone. "I know i have a certain song in this darn thing, but i'm not sure where! UUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fireball keep's looking through his phone for the music untill...."Found it!!!!!!" YOU GOT A SHARD! END OF CHAPTER! CHAPTER 2: Next stop, Whistlestop "Well, i think we should make our way to the city's train station." Fireball said as they got out of the item shop, stocked for the trip ahead. Mario asks why. "The next shard is in the deasert town of Whistlestop, we can get there faster if we take the train." said Fireball in responce. The two go to the train station, only to find it closed. "Sorry boys, the train is out of the station for repairs." said the conductor to the two. "Great! Just great!" said Fireball os he stormed away. "But, take this." said the conductor as he gave Mario a phone. "I'll send you a message as soon as the train is back in the station." (You will get the message later in the chapter.) Mario runs of to meet up with Fireball at the entrence to the deasert. When Mario arives, the two enter the deasert. MAZE: Sandy Slopes Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games